Always there for you
by Suicide Emo
Summary: Sasuke is always there for Naruko. From the moment she was born he has never left her side


**This is for sakura809 who won the guessing game. I hope she enjoys the stories that she wanted me to do.**

**~X~**

**The beginning**

Kushina Uzuamki was laying the delivery bed panting from the after birth of her first child. He husband, Minato was outside telling the their family the good news. Kushina was tired, but had a smile on her face, as she stares at her first child. There was soft knock on the door that cut her attentions off.

"Come in." She said in a weak voice. The door slowly opens and there stood her best friend, Mikoto Uchiha with her eight month son, Sasuke Uchiha.

Tears rolled down both the women's eyes, as they stared at each other. Mikoto walked to get a good look at the child that sleeps on her mother's chest. "Oh Kushina, she is so beautiful."

Kushina look back down at her angle. "Yes she is."

"Do you have name for her?"

Kushina smiles at her best friend. "Naruko Uzumaki." She said softly. Mikoto giggled, as her eight month son stared at the baby.

"Look Sasuke, this is Naruko." Sasuke stared at the baby concern before Naruko slowly opened her eyes and made eye connect with Sasuke. The two women held their breath, as they waited for something to happen. Naruko's little hand reached out to Sasuke. Sasuke hand slowly reached out and their two figure circled one another. "Awww look at that, they are already friends." The two women giggled when their children did not let go.

2years later

"Naruko what did I tell you about throwing food at the table." Naruko giggled, as she was waving her spoon. Kushina began to laugh when the back door opened. Mikoto came in with Sasuke in her arms.

"Het Kushina, how are you doing today."

"Naruko would not eat her lunch; all she dose is play with it." Mikoto chuckled at her friend before letting Sasuke down. Sasuke ran over to Naruko and Naruko got exited to see Sasuke.

Mikoto walked over to her friend and stroke her hair. "You poor dear. I know what you mean, Sasuke is having an attitude about not coming here that much. He would cry and cry until we greet to bring him." That made Kushina feel a little better. They turned to their children and Kushina eyes went into shock. Sasuke had the spoon in his hand and he was feeding Naruko. When Naruko would go to grab it Sasuke would pull it back and shakes his figure 'no'. Naruko would pout before taking to the spoon in her mouth.

Kushina turns to her friend. "Can Sasuke live here.

6 years later

Naruko and Sasuke were playing outside in the rain; sliding down the hill on trash can lids. The parents got together in the living room that they have not notice the pouring down rain.

"I'm going to check on dinner." Kushina said, as she set her wine glass down and went into the kitchen. When she went to stove she looked outside and saw the kids sliding down the hill covered. She then burst out laughing. "Oh my god." She continuing to laugh making the everyone in the kitchen walk in.

"What?" Asked Fugaku Uchiha taking another sip of wine. Kushina pointed outside and Fugaku. "Sasuke Uchiha!"

"Naruko Uzuamki!" The two fathers ran outside, as the mother's stayed in looking at their children. The sun began to shine behind them, as they stare at each other.

"She is so beautiful Kushina."

8 years later

Sasuke went running into the Uzumaki house without even knocking. He stopped doing that six years ago. "After Mrs. Uzumaki." Sasuke called, as he ran upstairs and into Naruko's room who was sitting at her computer desk playing a zombie game. Naruko turned around in her chair and smiled at Sasuke. "Dobe, I tried to call you."

"I know, but I was more into the game. What's teme?"

"Look outside."

"What?"

"Look ... out ... side." Naruko sighed before getting up and walked to the window. Sasuke stood there against the door way waiting.

"HOLY SHIT!"

"NARUKO UZUMAKI, LANGUAGE!"

"SORRY MOTHER!" She then turns to Sasuke. "You got a car?" Sasuke spun the car key around his figure before throwing it in the air and catching it.

"Lets go dobe." Sasuke turned around to walk out the room when he felt Naruko jumped on his back. He looked over his shoulder to look at her. she smiled at him before laying her head on his shoulder. Sasuke smiled before walking out of her room.

2 years later

"How could they be fighting?" Mikoto asked Kushina , as she poured some tea in some tea cups. Kushina sighed before leaning back against the chair.

"I don't know, Naruko came home crying and said that she hated Sasuke before running into her room."

Mikoto set the tea before sitting down across. "Sasuke's not home yet. I hope things are okay for them."

~X~

Naruko was hugging a pillow against her chest. "How could you Sasuke." Naruko whispered. Naruko hugged the pillow tighter, as she buried her face into the sheets. she didn't bother looking towards the door, as it shut. She knew it was Sasuke, she always felt him near by.

"Naruko, are you still mad at me?" Sasuke asked sitting on the edge of her bed. He laid a hand down on her leg, but Naruko jumped it off.

"Get out."

"Naruko I'm sorry."

"Bullshit, you made fun of me right in front of everyone in the goddamn school." Sasuke just stared at her, as she lays there in bed. "Just get the fuck out of my room Uchiha." Sasuke's body went cold at her tone of calling him Uchiha.

"Naruko I did not mean to hurt your feelings. How was I suppose to act when you tell me you love me in the middle of school?"

"You fuck yourself and get out." Sasuke then became angry. He grabs her by the wrist and pulls her up and right into his lips.

Naruko struggled against him before pushing him off and slap him in the face. Tears was running down her face. "You can go to hell." Naruko then walked out leaving Sasuke behind. She stumble into the wall before running down stairs.

"Naruko stop this right now!" Sasuke called her out from the top of the stairs. Naruko didn't listen, she went into the kitchen to go to the back yard. She forced the door open, but then someone grabbed her from behind and shoved her against the door frame. Naruko began to struggle against sasuke when she saw him.

"LET ME GO! I HATE YOU!"

"I'M SORRY! I was in shocked Naruko. I was not thinking. I was always there for you the moment you were born and I'm not leaving ever. I love you so much that it kills me that I hurt you." Naruko choked before grabbing Sasuke neck and pushed her lips against his. Sasuke grabbed her hips and lifted her up, so that she was closer to him and that he can feel her warmth.

Naruko pulled away and hugged him. "I love you. I love so much Sasuke." Sasuke's figures ran through her hair.

"I love you Naru. I will always be by your side."

Naruko smiled before laying her head against his chest.

**Thank you and that is the end. I hope Sakura809 likes it.**


End file.
